


The Clues Are there

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Fluff, I tried okay?, Love Confessions, M/M, Robert is a bastard, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Fingering, erectile problems, its more fluffy than i wanted i guess, prompt, sex attempts, sorry about that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt, Chrissie is in the mood but Robert can't quite fulfill his part of the deal. And he knows why- but is he ready to admit it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clues Are there

Robert stood at the counter and let his mind wander. He stared at the wall and replayed the afternoon with Aaron over and over in his mind. He didn't want to leave his room, didn't want to get out of the bed, out of Aaron's arms. Going home was the last thing that Robert had wanted but the constant messages on his phone had dragged him away. He'd apologised over and over to Aaron who simply shrugged,  
"I know where I come in your list of priorities."  
"Aaron. It's not like that. You know why I have to go."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"You don't have to go. You want to go. There's a difference."  
The words hurt Robert in a way he wasn't sure he wanted to address fully,  
"You know how I feel about you."  
Aaron was already pulling his clothes on,  
"It's fine, go be the perfect husband. I'm sure you'll find time for me at some point."  
Robert stood in the doorway and stared at the man,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron pulled his hoody on,  
"It's fine. Go."  
Robert reached for him,  
"I don't want to go. Believe me I'd rather be here with you. But Chrissie-"  
"Chrissie comes first. I get it."  
Robert sighed,  
"Don't be like that. Come on."  
Aaron pulled his shoes on,  
"I have places to be."  
He pushed past Robert and headed back downstairs; leaving the man standing in the room alone.

"There you are."  
Roberts attention was pulled back into the room and he fixed what Aaron had called his 'home smile' to his face,  
"You found me."  
Chrissie walked over to him and ran a hand up his chest,  
"I have been thinking about you all day."  
Robert wrapped his arms around her waist,  
"You have huh?"  
Chrissie nodded,  
"Oh yes. It's been very...distracting."  
She leant up and kissed him; holding his jaw to keep him in place. Robert closed his eyes and matched her kiss,  
"We have the place to ourselves."  
Robert raised his eyebrows,  
"What are we waiting for then?"  
Chrissie kissed him again and left the kitchen. Robert took a breath and wiped his mouth before following.

Chrissie was moaning into the kiss as Robert worked her shirt open; he felt himself going through the motions, making her feel good. Kissing her in the right places and whispering the right things into her ear. He removed her bra and kissed his way down her breasts; ignoring how he missed the firm chest of his lover. He knelt between her legs and pulled her trousers off,  
"I've been thinking about you all day."  
Robert smiled down at her,  
"Yeah?"  
He could hear the similar words that Aaron had whispered to him as Chrissie told him what she'd wanted to do to him and he distracted himself by kissing her throat and chest as he pressed two fingers inside her,  
"Oh...oh Robert..."  
She scratched her nails down his back and he pushed his face into her neck; working his fingers in and out of her then swapping to rub her clit,  
"Wait...wait. I need you."  
She kissed him as she worked his belt open and pulled his trousers down enough with his boxers to release his cock,  
"What's wrong?"  
He shook his head,  
"Nothing."  
She kissed him as she took him in hand and started stroking him. Robert closed his eyes and tried to focus; willing himself to get hard. When it didn't work she pulled away,  
"Do you want me to suck you?"  
Robert swallowed,  
"I'm sure it'll happen. Just keep going."  
She kissed him again as she started her pace of stroking him once more. A few had minutes passed when Chrissie huffed,  
"What's the matter with you?"  
Roberts eyes opened and he frowned,  
"There's nothing wrong with me. It's probably just a fluke."  
He batted her hand away,  
"Let me do it."  
He took himself in hand and stroked himself quickly,  
"Can I help?"  
Robert looked at her; his eyes glancing down to her near naked body as he tried in vain to get himself hard. He shouted in frustration and climbed from the bed, Chrissie frowned at him,  
"Why can’t you do it?"  
Robert pulled his trousers up,  
"I'm probably tired."  
Chrissie scoffed,  
"Tired? Since when are you too tired to have sex? Christ Robert it's not a difficult thing to do."  
Robert shook his head,  
"I don't know alright?"  
Chrissie reached for her top,  
"Well there's obviously something going wrong. You're usually up to it."  
Robert felt the anger rise in his chest and he turned to her,  
"Yeah because it's all my fault isn't it? Couldn't possibly be anything else? Roberts the screw up, its all Roberts fault. Never occurred to you that maybe it's your problem?"  
Chrissie stopped,  
"My problem? I'm not the one that can't do this."  
She pulled her top on and shook her head,  
"You know how hard it was for me to be able to trust you enough to be able to have sex with you again? I'm in this. You're the one that isn't bringing what you need to the table."  
Robert grabbed his shirt,  
"Wow. You're really something aren't you? I mean it's amazing that nothing is ever your fault."  
Chrissie glared at him,  
"How dare you speak to me that way. I have done nothing-"  
She stopped and looked away as Robert rubbed his face  
"This is because of Cain isn't it?"  
Roberts mind worked quickly, he looked at her and pulled his shirt on,  
"Well what do you expect? For me to want to jump in bed with you when I know you've touched him. That-that animal?! Christ who knows who else you've fucked. Maybe I should get myself tested."  
Chrissie stared at him in shock,  
"Robert...I didn't...how could you say that?"  
Robert turned away and made himself look upset,  
"You broke my heart Chrissie. Maybe it was worse than I was letting myself believe."  
Chrissie looked away; guilt flashing across her face. Robert felt nothing as he blinked and folded his arms,  
"You hurt me so much."  
Chrissie stared at him; her eyes brimming with tears,  
"Oh yeah that's right, I make one tiny mistake and I'm the demon in the marriage. You're the innocent injured party? You have screwed up again and again and I have taken you back over and over-"  
Robert scoffed,  
"At least I've never acted like a complete slut and jumped on the nearest person I've seen. I thought you had standards."  
Chrissie looked him up and down the guilt on her face changing to anger,  
"Well, how could you? You wouldn't cheat because you can't. Can't even get it up, who would want that?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"You know what? Maybe the reason I can't get it up is because the idea of sleeping with you disgusts me."  
Chrissie slapped him and he stepped back.  
"Oh...Robert I'm sorry."  
She reached out for him and he pulled his arm free.  
"You're making this even easier."  
He grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the house.

Robert drove down the road for a while before pulling over. He put his head back and tried to clear his mind. He rubbed his face, not caring whether or not Chrissie was alright; his mind was filled with what had just happened and why he couldn't get an erection. He loved sex, he had no problem with having sex more than once in a day; hell, he thought to himself, he and Aaron often finished then went straight on for round two. He rested his elbow on the window ledge and ran his finger along his lip, he knew why he didn't want to have sex with Chrissie as often as he should but he'd never not been able to. Considering that he had no problem getting it up with Aaron that afternoon had him stumped. He stopped when a thought occurred to him and dropped his hand. Maybe it wasn't the physical problem but something else. The affair with Aaron had been heating up in the last few weeks; he'd been spending more time with the man than at home and had been taking more risks than before. Ever since he admitted how he felt he'd had the same pit in his stomach that kept interrupting his day and waking him up at night. The only time he felt normal was when he was with Aaron. He closed his eyes and took a breath,  
"Fuck..."  
He rubbed his face and looked out of the window; his phone started vibrating in his pocket and he pulled it out- seeing it was Chrissie he rolled his eyes and pressed dismiss before returning to his thoughts. Every day he went waking up to Chrissie was making him more and more miserable. He didn't want to admit to himself what he really felt but he knew deep inside that it was reaching the day when he had to. He gripped the steering wheel and took a deep breath. He wanted to talk to Aaron; wanted to hear his voice and have him explain this to him. He wanted reassurance that he was alright, that what he felt was alright because Aaron felt the same way. He grabbed his phone again, ignoring the voicemail message and scrolled down to Aaron's number,  
"Hello?"  
Robert closed his eyes and leant back,  
"Hi Aaron."  
Aaron yawned,  
"Hello Rob."  
Robert smiled,  
"You sound like you're asleep."  
Aaron yawned again,  
"I was. You alright?"  
Robert smiled at his voice; picturing him in his bed in the soft grey shirt he always wears. He could see the way Aaron's hair was fluffy, free of product, Robert loved it that way; the way it felt when he ran his fingers through it, the way it smelt of his shampoo. He loved how warm Aaron was when he first woke up, he would never admit it but he was always so clingy first thing in the morning; Robert began to look forward to having him wrapped around him as he opened his eyes.  
"Rob?"  
Robert was brought back to the car,  
"You alright?"  
He ached to be there beside him,  
"Just...needed to hear your voice that's all."  
He heard Aaron move around,  
"Mm why? Date night with the Mrs not going so well?"  
Robert sighed,  
"Date night not going at all. I left."  
"Why?"  
Robert chewed his lip. Not wanting to explain the details. He took a breath,  
"It just...it just didn't."  
Aaron moved,  
"Well that's a detailed explanation."  
Robert sighed,  
"It wasn't you. Alright? I tried and it went nowhere because it wasn't...it wasn't you."  
The phone was silent and Robert started to panic,  
"Aaron?"  
"Where are you?"  
Robert sighed and looked around,  
"I'm in the car. About ten minutes away from the village."  
Robert heard shifting around,  
"Do you want to come here? They won't notice if you come in the back."  
Robert smiled,  
"Okay. I'll be there soon. Just...don't fall asleep again."  
Aaron chuckled and Robert felt his heart skip,  
"I'll see you in a bit."  
Robert said his good byes and hung up the phone. He took a few breaths; his heart beating in his ears as he realised what he had to do. He cleared his throat and started the engine.

"I'm outside."  
"Two minutes."  
Robert took a deep breath and rubbed his face. He looked down at his hand and thought for a moment before reaching for his ring.  
"Get in."  
He looked up at Aaron and smiled before heading inside. Aaron looked around to check the coast was clear then pulled Robert upstairs. The went to his room and closed the door. Robert looked at him; his chest hurting as he took in the sight of Aaron in his jogging bottoms and his loose shirt.  
"You alright? You look funny."  
Robert choked out a laugh,  
"Funny?"  
Aaron smiled and Robert felt close to bursting,  
"So-"  
"I'm leaving her."  
Aaron snapped in shock,  
"What?"  
Robert felt as though a fog had lifted in his mind,  
"You heard me. I'm leaving her. I'm going. And I want you to go with me."  
Aaron stared at him,  
"Go?"  
Robert grinned at him,  
"I don't mean actually go, I don't want to leave. I just mean-"  
Aaron held his hand up,  
"Is this a joke?"  
Robert frowned,  
"No. No it's not a joke."  
He reached out and took Aaron's hand,  
"It's not a joke."  
He looked down and pulled his wedding ring off,  
"Here. Here take it. I don't need it. I don't...don't want it. I want you. Aaron I just want you. And-and it's taken a long time I know. Too long. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
Aaron held the ring in his fingers and swallowed,  
"If this is a joke."  
Robert cupped his face,  
"It's not."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Why?"  
Robert brushed his thumb over Aaron's cheek,  
"Because I'm in love with you. I didn't want to admit it fully to myself but it's true. I am."  
He leant in and kissed Aaron; cupping his face and smiling into it. Aaron gripped his arms and pressed their heads together,  
"Say it again."  
Robert looked at him and smiled,

 

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with prompts at realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com


End file.
